Harry Potter y El Regreso del Señor Tenebroso
by sergiorivera17
Summary: Han pasado 19 años desde que Harry Potter derrotó al Señor Tenebroso en La Batalla de Hogwarts, y ahora ha hecho su vida, tiene esposa e hijos, pero lo que él no sabe, es que algo terrible está por suceder...
1. El descubrimiento

**Harry Potter y El Regreso del Señor Tenebroso**

**Capítulo 1: El descubrimiento**

Era una noche obscura de agosto cuando Draco Malfoy regresaba del trabajo a su mansión. De repente se detuvo en seco al ver caer del cielo un trozo de lo que parecía ser piel. No le pareció extraño, así que siguió su camino hacia su casa, abrió la puerta y vió a su esposa Astoria y a su hijo Scorpius esperándolo.

— Hola querido, ¿qué tal tu día?— Saludó Astoria. Besándolo en la mejilla.

—Normal—Respondió Draco en tono adusto.

Acto seguido su hijo Scorpius se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo, al que Draco respondió con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres cenar cariño? — Preguntó Astoria.

— Si, por favor— Respondió Draco.

Cenaron casi sin decir palabra y al poco rato se fueron a dormir.

A los pocos días a la hora del desayuno estaban todos sentados a la mesa, cuando una lechuza parda se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana que daba al comedor de La Mansión Malfoy, ésta golpeó suavemente la ventana para atraer la atención de los habitantes de la casa.

Al escuchar los golpeteos Draco se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana, la abrió y se acercó a la lechuza. El animal levantó la pata, en la cual llevaba atado un sobre. Draco desató el sobre y se dirigió a su despacho sin decirle nada a su familia mientras la lechuza salía volando.

Draco llegó presuroso a su despacho y rápidamente puso el sobre encima de su escritorio, se sentó en una silla y abrió el sobre, éste contenía varios ingredientes para una poción, el pedazo de "piel" que Draco había encontrado días atrás y una carta dónde se leía:

_Querido señor Malfoy:_

_Se le envía esta carta para ponerle al corriente del plan para revivir al Señor Tenebroso, y así hacer que éste vuelva a tomar el control del Ministerio de Magia y para que pueda cobrar venganza contra Harry Potter y su familia, tras su asesinato hace 20 años, para ello se le solicita elaborar una poción con los ingredientes anexos a este escrito._

_Por su cooperación, gracias._

_Atentamente_

_Blaise Zabini._

Draco, sudoroso y preocupado se quedó mirando la carta con cara de angustia.


	2. El niño que vivió sigue vivo

**Harry Potter y El Regreso del Señor Tenebroso**

**Capítulo 2: El niño que vivió sigue vivo**

Mientras tanto, en un pueblo mágico de Inglaterra llamado El Valle de Godric vivía Harry Potter, un mago quién hacía casi 20 años había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más grande de toda una época. Ahora él de 36 años está casado con Ginny Weasley, hermana menor de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, con quién ha procreado 3 hijos: James Sirius Potter de 13 años , Albus Severus Potter de 11 años y Lily Luna Potter de 9 años.

Esos días, todos en casa de Los Potter estaban muy nerviosos, pues se acercaba la fecha del regreso de Albus y James al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a Lilly todavía le faltaba esperar un año, por lo cual se encontraba un poco molesta.

— ¿Listos para Hogwarts? — Preguntó Harry con emoción a sus 2 hijos.

— ¡Claro papá! — Respondieron James y Albus al unísono.

—Papi, ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir a Hogwarts? — Preguntó Lily.

—Ya te lo dije Lily, todavía no tienes la edad, irás el año que viene— Respondió Harry con dulzura.

—De acuerdo— Dijo Lily resignada.

—Además hija, si te vas a Hogwarts tan pronto, tu madre y yo nos quedaremos muy solos. — Dijo Harry en tono falsamente triste.

—Papá tiene razón hermanita — Dijo James.

—Pero Lily tiene razón en estar emocionada por ir a Hogwarts, ¡es genial! — Dijo Albus con emoción.

— ¡Tú cállate! Oveja negra de la familia… En Slytherin… ¡Oh dios!— Dijo James en tono sombrío, burlándose de su hermano.

— ¡James, deja en paz a tu hermano!—Lo regañó su padre.

Luego Ginny llegó y se sentó con su esposo y sus 3 hijos en la sala.

—Mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar todo para Hogwarts. ¿Les parece chicos?—Dijo Ginny.

—De acuerdo querida, mañana es perfecto porque no debo ir al Ministerio— Dijo Harry

—Si papá puede mañana, está bien por mí— Dijo James.

—De acuerdo— Dijo Albus.

— ¿Yo puedo ir también mami?— Preguntó Lilly a su madre.

—Claro cariño— Respondió Ginny.

—Podemos ir por la mañana, es cuando hay menos gente. — Propuso Harry

—Si amor, de acuerdo—Dijo Ginny—

—Mamá, muero de hambre, ¿Podemos comer?— Soltó James—

—Claro Jamie— Respondió su madre.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron tranquilamente, todo salió bien el resto del día hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, cuando algo muy misterioso sucedió….


	3. El Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto

**Harry Potter y El Regreso del Señor Tenebroso**

**Capítulo 3: El Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto**

Harry ya tenía el pijama puesto, cuando empezó a sentir un ardor muy extraño en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente, él se preocupó pues sospechaba lo que estaba por pasar, pues el ardor aumentaba cada vez más, así como no lo sentía desde 19 años atrás.

— ¿Estás bien cariño?— Preguntó Ginny a Harry al ver que éste se tocaba la frente de manera sospechosa.

—Si querida estoy…. ¡Argh! Bien— Dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada.

Harry se acostó en su cama, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Al poco rato se quedó dormido y empezó a sentir como si estuviera en la mente de alguien más, veía a Draco Malfoy preparando una misteriosa poción, cada vez que éste agregaba un ingrediente al caldero, el dolor de la cicatriz era más intenso. Harry empezaba a sudar mucho y a retorcerse de dolor en su cama, seguía viendo a Draco agregar ingredientes, cuando agregó el último, la poción comenzó a dar borbotones, acto seguido una figura blancuzca empezó a salir de ella, segundos después la figura salió completamente del caldero y se puso en pie, inmediatamente despúes apareció de la nada una túnica negra y le cubrió todo el cuerpo, el individuo era calvo, muy pálido de ojos rojos muy parecidos a los de una serpiente y su nariz sólo eran dos rendijas debajo de sus ojos, Harry lo reconoció de inmediato ese era Lord Voldemort. El dolor de la cicatriz era tan intenso que hizo que Harry despertara con un grito.

—¡Ahhhhh!—Gritó Harry de dolor al despertar.

El grito de Harry despertó a Ginny.

— ¡Cariño!, ¡Cariño! ¿¡Que te pasa, estás bien!?— Preguntó ella a Harry muy alarmada.

Harry sudaba a mares y jadeaba mucho, le respondió a su esposa con tres palabras: Voldemort ha vuelto.


	4. La huida hacia La Madriguera

**Harry Potter y El Regreso del Señor Tenebroso**

**Capítulo 4: La huida hacia La Madriguera**

Harry seguía jadeando mucho y Ginny se preocupaba cada vez más.

— ¿¡QUEEEE!? «Quien tú sabes» ¿estás seguro Harry?— Dijo Ginny atónita tras la respuesta de su esposo.

—Si querida, yo lo vi, entró a mi mente, como antes—Respondió Harry en tono angustiado y jadeante.

—Pero… ¿cómo pasó?, se suponía que tú lo habías vencido hace años en la batalla—Preguntó Ginny incrédula por lo que acababa de decir Harry.

—Fue Draco, él lo ayudó a volver… Con una poción— Respondió Harry en tono sombrío.

—Ese idiota, sabía que no podíamos confiar en él, que tarde o temprano sería como su padre — Respondió Ginny indignada.

Harry se quedó callado contemplando a su esposa con cara de angustia.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos querido?— Preguntó Ginny a Harry angustiada.

—Debemos advertir a Ron y Hermione, hay que ir a La Madriguera—Respondió Harry muy agitado.

—De acuerdo querido—Respondió Ginny.

—Yo iré a despertar a los chicos—Dijo Harry.

Inmediatamente después se levantaron de su cama y se cambiaron de ropa, Harry se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus hijos, mientras que Ginny nerviosa, bajó a la sala a esperarlos. Al cabo de media hora, Harry bajaba por la escalera de su casa con sus 3 hijos detrás.

—Papá, dime de una vez, ¿qué está ocurriendo?—Preguntó James con impaciencia.

—Ya se los dije a los tres, iremos a visitar a sus tíos Ron y Hermione a La Madriguera, y ahí les contaré los detalles—Respondió Harry en tono falsamente tranquilo.

—Bueno, ¿cómo llegaremos ahí? —Preguntó James a su padre.

—Por Aparición hijo—Respondió Harry.

— ¡Si, que bueno que iremos a La Madriguera, Hugo y yo charlaremos sobre Hogwarts un rato!—Dijo Lily.

—Sí, Rose y yo veremos si podemos aprender nuevos hechizos con los libros de la tía Hermione—Dijo Albus.

—Me alegra que piensen así chicos—Dijo Harry.

La familia caminó hacia la puerta de la casa, se tomaron de las manos, y de pronto sintieron ganas de volver el estómago, segundos después se hallaban al pie de un estanque, cerca de ahí estaba La Madriguera, una vieja casa de varios pisos. Ahí vivía Ron Weasley quién estaba casado con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, con quién había procreado 2 hijos, Rose Weasley de 11 años y Hugo Weasley de 9 años, mismas edades de Albus y Lily, hijos de su mejor amigo Harry.

Los Potter ya habían llegado a la casa de Los Wesley y Harry, quién iba adelante tocó la puerta. Hermione, un poco nerviosa, fue quién abrió.

— ¡Hola, que gusto verlos!— Saludó Hermione.

—Hola Hermione, perdón por la hora—Dijo Harry muy apenado.

—No se preocupen, pasen, pasen—Dijo Hermione muy acomedida.

Los Potter entraron en fila en la casa.

— ¿Y qué los trae por aquí a esta hora?—Preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

—Pues… Verás, em…. —Respondió Harry titubeante.

Pero la plática fue interrumpida por Ron, quién iba bajando en pijama por la escalera de la casa a ver qué ocurría.

— ¡Hola a todos!—Saludó él, abrazando a su cuñado y a sus sobrinos y besando en la mejilla a su hermana.

—Hola colega—Dijo Harry

—Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí a estas horas?—Preguntó Ron.

—Eso mismo le estaba diciendo a Hermione—Respondió Harry.

Acto seguido, Harry comenzó a relatar su sueño y cómo, con una poción Draco Malfoy había ayudado a volver a la vida a Lord Voldemort. Pasó más o menos una hora cuando Harry terminó su relato, y todos en la casa estaban boquiabiertos e indignados por lo que acababa de contar.

— ¡Pero cómo pudo ese imbécil traicionarnos y ayudar a «Quien ustedes saben» con una estúpida poción! —Espetó Ron, tan furioso que sus orejas se habían puesto rojas como unos tomates.

—Ni idea—Dijo Harry

En eso, Rose y Hugo con cara de sueño venían bajando la escalera.

— ¡Pero chicos! ¿Qué hacen despiertos a estas horas?—Preguntó Hermione a sus dos hijos al ver que se dirigían al comedor.

—Perdón mamá, sólo queríamos saludar a las visitas—Respondieron Rose y Hugo al mismo tiempo.

Luego todos los primos se saludaron, se abrazaron y se besaron, pues no se habían visto desde el inicio de las vacaciones de verano.

—Deben quedarse aquí, por lo menos hasta que termine el verano—Dijo Hermione una vez que todos se hubieron saludado.

— ¿¡Qué!?... Pero, no queremos causar molestias—Dijo Harry apenado.

—Tonterías, no causan ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, nos agradará mucho tenerlos aquí un mes—Respondió Hermione.

—De acuerdo gracias, bueno, si Ron no se opone—Dijo Harry.

—Por supuesto que no, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran—Respondió Ron.

—Bueno, ya está todo arreglado, iré a casa por un poco de ropa—Dijo Harry resignado.

Después de eso, Harry se dirigió al patio de La Madriguera y luego empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho y ganas de volver el estómago, segundos después se hallaba en la puerta de su casa en El Valle de Godric, al entrar, subió por la escalera, se introdujo a las recámaras y tomó un poco de ropa de cada armario, luego como de rayo, la empacó en una pequeña maleta y bajó la escalera rápidamente, salió de su casa e instantes después estaba en La Madriguera, Harry tocó la puerta y esta vez Ron fue quién abrió.

—Ya volví… Traje un poco de ropa—Dijo Harry en voz jadeante.

—Los chicos y Ginny están dormidos. Pasa—Respondió Ron susurrando.

Harry entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras él muy despacio. De pronto empezó a sentir dolor en la cicatriz de nuevo, veía a Voldemort envuelto en una nube de humo negro surcar los cielos de Londres. Luego vio como éste amenazaba a un hombre para que se uniera a él y el hombre angustiado aceptó. Acto seguido Voldemort arremangó la túnica del hombre, sacó su varita y con el hechizo Morsmordre le tatuó la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo, volviéndolo así, un Mortífago. A Harry le dolía intensamente la cicatriz cuando, de pronto se vio en el suelo de La Madriguera.

— ¿HARRY? ¿HARRY? ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Hermione muy alarmada.

—Sí, estoy bien—Respondió Harry jadeante

Hermione le tendió la mano a Harry, éste la tomó y se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Viste a… «Quien tú sabes»?—Preguntó Ron con angustia.

—Sí, está reclutando nuevos mortífagos—Respondió Harry en tono lastimero.

— ¡Por la barba de Merlín!—Exclamó Ron atónito por la respuesta de Harry.

—Será mejor que proteja la casa por si algún mortífago decide aparecerse por aquí, ustedes suban a dormir—Dijo Hermione con decisión.

Ella salió al jardín, apuntó su varita hacia el cielo, y comenzó a realizar una serie de complicados sortilegios protectores, hasta que un campo de fuerza invisible cubrió todo el perímetro de la casa.

El mes que siguió en La Madriguera fue muy tranquilo, Harry y Ron se la pasaban ojeando álbumes y contando anécdotas de sus años en Hogwarts, Hermione y Ginny se encargaban de mantener limpia y ordenada la casa, James practicaba en el jardín su vuelo en escoba, pues había sido elegido buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en su primer curso en Hogwarts al igual que su padre, Albus y Rose se dedicaban a buscar libros de hechizos y practicar duelo juntos en sus tiempos libres, pues la chica había heredado las habilidades para la magia de su madre. Lily y Hugo pasaban horas charlando sobre su futuro en Hogwarts, en cuál casa los pondrían, si las clases serían fáciles, si serían difíciles, etcétera.


End file.
